Captain Swan
by SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Emma can't shake his words from her head: "Killian Jones, your lovesick puppy dog."


It was rare that Emma got to fully observe Killian without his knowledge. Sleep usually came to them quickly when they snuggled together in bed and she always woke to find his ocean blue eyes watching her in the mornings.

They'd been watching a movie together on the sofa when she noticed that he was fighting a losing battle against sleep.

"Come on, lie down and relax." Emma urged, gently pulling him towards her and encouraging him to stretch out on the sofa. He'd been slightly reluctant at first, but he'd soon relaxed once she covered him with a blanket and began running her fingers through his thick dark hair. It had taken mere minutes for him to drift off into sleep, his head resting on her lap as the sounds of the movie continued on around them.

"That's a good boy. Sleep now." she whispered softly, pausing a little as she considered her words. She'd just praised her three hundred year old boyfriend as one would a dog without even thinking about it. She blushed a little as she let her eyes wander over his covered form, unable to shake the words that now filled her head, his words from not so long ago when the darkness had flowed through him, " _Killian Jones, your lovesick puppy dog._ "

It was true, she admitted to herself with a quiet laugh, he was quite puppy-like. Most of the time he was a strong force beside her, facing friends and enemies alike with pride and strength, but when she saw him like this, she couldn't help but imagine how he'd behave with his barriers down all the time. He was affectionate when they had company, he'd never hidden his love for her, but she couldn't resist the fantasy image she had in her head of him on his knees, awaiting her return from work with a content smile on his face.

He'd never do it, not even to please her for an evening, of that she was convinced. He was hardly a blushing virgin, but she doubted he'd ever submit to another and make himself so vulnerable - especially given his childhood of servitude. She couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks as she thought of him, her pirate, on the end of a black leather leash. He was heartbreakingly dashing with his clothes on but without them he was breathtakingly stunning - a perfect male specimen that easily put anyone else to shame. There was no one else, not now she'd found him, her true love.

They'd played before but he'd always taken on the role of the Captain, donning his old leathers and showing her what it was like to be taken by the most fearsome pirate in all the realms. She loved it, they both did, but there was a small part of her that longed to put the pirate Captain in his place. She'd never voiced her thoughts, never acted on them, but the fantasy gave her a thrill like no other.

Killian murmured a little in his sleep, his hand gripping her leg a little tighter as a frown formed on his face.

"Shush..." she soothed, running her fingers through his hair and gently rubbing his back in soothing circles, "You're alright, Killy..."

As quickly as the frown had appeared on his face, it disappeared and he settled again. His dreams were always vivid and he regularly had to wake himself from memories of his bloody past.

Emma lifted the blanket carefully, taking care not to disturb him as she reached down and twisted his hook free from the brace. She placed it on the arm of the sofa and covered him again, not wanting him to accidentally harm himself or the furniture while he slept. The hook wasn't as sharp as it had once been, but it was still a weapon and just the flick of his wrist could cause significant damage - as many of his enemies had found out over the years. She sat with him for another hour or so, humming softly to herself as she watched the end of the movie. Once it finished, she flicked off the TV and sat up a little straighter.

"Come on my little pup, time to relocate to our bed." she called softly, placing light kisses on his face to wake him.

"Has the film finished?" Killian murmured as he sat up slowly, glancing around.

"Yes." Emma answered, getting to her feet and stretching a little.

"Did he get the lass in the end?" he asked with a slight smirk, getting to his feet and collecting their mugs from the coffee table.

"It wasn't that kind of film, Killian." Emma replied with a laugh, "You'd know that if you'd watched it instead of bailing on me."

Killian put the mugs down in the sink in the kitchen and then returned to the sofa, picking up his hook and twisting it back into place with practiced ease.

"You look a little flushed, love. I hope it's thoughts of me that have brought colour to your cheeks." he teased with a small smile that became an outright grin when she blushed a deeper shade of red, "So what delicious thoughts have you been thinking, siren?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emma laughed, plumping the sofa cushions and tidying the room.

"Yes, actually, I would." Killian replied, his voice a rough growl.

Emma shook her head a little, smiling to herself as she made her way towards him, "I have work in the morning."

"I assure you, this Captain can be very quick and efficient when motivated." he purred, gesturing towards the stairs with his hook, "You quarters await, my Princess."

* * *

Emma hadn't told him her real fantasy, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or to see the rejection on his face when he refused to participate. She hadn't lied to him, she'd just distracted him with kisses and touches and he'd seemed to forget all about questioning her. He didn't mention it again in the days after and she presumed that he'd just decided to let the matter rest. She, however, couldn't seem to control the thoughts of her fantasy that appeared at the most random of moments. It was beginning to become a distraction and she wondered how long it would be before she confessed her desires to him. She knew he'd noticed her daydreaming, she'd felt his eyes studying her on more than one occasion when she'd blushed for no apparent reason.

"Permission to climb aboard, Captain?" Emma called as she stood on the gangplank that lead to the Jolly Roger, currently docked in Storybrooke's harbour. Killian had left her a voicemail earlier requesting her company on board the Jolly after she finished her shift at the station.

"Permission granted, Princess." Killian replied, striding across the deck and offering her his hand to help her onto the deck.

"Feeling a little nostalgic?" she asked, looking at his pirate leathers and red baroque waistcoat with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that." he replied, pulling her in close and kissing her softly.

"Come on then, out with it." Emma chuckled, taking a step back, "Why have I been summoned?"

"Come with me." he murmured, linking their hands and guiding her over to the hatch that led to the Captain's quarters. He let her climb down first and then followed, pulling the hatch down and locking it with his hook. With slightly hesitant movements, he moved away from the ladder and stood beside the built-in dresser in the corner.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma asked, watching him curiously from where she stood beside the bed. He seemed tense and nervous which she didn't expect from the way he'd dressed himself in his full confident Captain finery.

"Swan, I..." he started and cleared his throat a little, looking at anything but her.

"Killian, whatever it is, you can tell me." Emma assured gently, her worry growing as she watched his nervous movements.

"I don't know how to discuss this, it's hardly proper conversation for the daytime." Killian admitted, avoiding her gaze for just a moment longer before he finally met her eyes, "You're an open book to me. You always have been. I know you've been distracted for a while now and I wanted to give you something."

Emma bit her lip, suddenly worried that he knew her fantasies and this was his way of letting her down gently.

"You have something for me?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Like a gift?"

He chuckled and nodded, a small smile brightening his tense expression, "Aye lass. A gift of sorts." he agreed. Without any further explanation, he got down on one knee and then down onto both, resting back against his heels.

"You're gonna have to explain this to me." Emma admitted with a nervous laugh as she watched him kneel, "I'm not sure what it is you're trying to tell me, or give me."

Killian took a breath to steady his rapidly beating heart as he reached into his coat pocket with his hook and drew out two strips of leather, looped around the shiny metal.

"It's me. I'm the gift. I'm giving you me." he tried to explain clumsily, "I know what you want, what you desire, and here I am - a pirate Captain on his knees for a Princess."

Emma couldn't hide the gasp that came from her as she heard his words and saw the leather. She moved closer and kneeled too, unlooping the leather from his hook.

"Are you sure about this? I was convinced that you'd refuse." she admitted, running her fingers over the smooth leather collar and matching leash.

"Emma, you are my happy ending. If you want me to spend the rest of my life on my knees at your feet then that's what I'll do, because I love you." Killian replied.

"I don't want this to be a permanent thing." Emma reassured him, "I just want to give it a go for an evening, to see if we both enjoy it. I don't even know what I really want from this, I just couldn't shake the image of the great Captain Hook on his knees."

"I have an idea of how we could get things started." Killian said with a warm smile, "If you're up for a little acting?"

* * *

"Well, look who it is. The great Captain Hook." Emma declared, stepping down onto the deck from the gangplank with all the pride and swagger of a pirate. She'd changed her clothes with his help, borrowing some of his items to give her a more rogue, pirate look.

"It's good form to ask permission before climbing aboard another Captain's ship, Swan." Hook replied, walking away from the helm to meet her on the main deck.

"It's Captain Swan to you, Hook. I was going to drag this out but I think I'll get straight to the point." Emma smirked, unsheathing the cutlass at her hip, "I'm here to duel for the Jolly Roger. Winner gets the ship."

"Why would I duel with you for something I already have in my possession?" Hook laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you're a coward. You don't have to duel with me but then you'll always remember that you were bested by a woman on the deck of your own ship because you were too scared to fight." Emma mocked, "A man afraid to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

"I am no coward." Hook hissed, unsheathing his own sword, "To the death, for the Jolly Roger."

Emma lunged first and Hook met her blade with his own, a loud metal clang echoing across the ship as the sun set around them. They danced across the deck with their blades, challenging one another but neither truly seeking to draw blood. With a sudden flick of her sword that he'd taught her, Emma disarmed him and sent his sword clattering across to the other side of the deck.

"Ready to die, Captain?" she sneered, carefully lunging forward.

Hook met her blade with his hook, stopping it from getting too close. She used his actions to her advantage and kicked the back of his knee, sending him down onto the deck. She reached out and removed his hook from the brace before he could stop her, putting it in her pocket.

"Any last words?" she sneered, carefully placing the tip of her sword at his throat.

"I feel sorry for the men that serve you beneath you, Captain Swan. I've heard the stories, you have no honour." Hook taunted.

Emma laughed, "You really think you're in a position to speak to me like that? I've changed my mind, I don't want your blood spilled across my new ship." she said, putting her sword aside and straddling his thighs between her knees.

"Finally falling for me, Swan? You are a woman, afterall, you won't be the first to fall for my charms." Hook teased.

Emma pulled him into a sitting position by the lapels of his coat, "I know about men like you. You strut around like whores, pillaging and plundering carelessly. What you need is a strong hand to guide you to your rightful place." she murmured, reaching up and fitting the collar to his neck, "On your knees."

Hook swallowed a little, the leather feeling so strange around his neck, "I will never kneel to you." he declared.

"You say that now, but I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it." Emma replied, leaning in and meeting his lips in a fiery kiss. He met her fire with his own, his hand cradling the back of her head as they kissed.

"You okay?" she whispered against his lips as they pulled back for breath. She watched him carefully, not wanting to continue the game if he wasn't enjoying it.

"Aye, love. Ready when you are." he replied with a playful wink.

"On your feet." she ordered, getting back to her own feet and retrieving her sword.

"Or what?" Hook challenged.

"I've already taken your ship from you, don't test me." Emma warned, "I'd be only too happy to send your beloved hook to the bottom of the harbour."

With a glare, Hook got to his feet and righted his coat.

"Good boy. I knew you'd see sense." she said, stepping closer and carefully wrapping the leather leash around his wrist and brace to loosely restrain him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as she pulled him along to the gangplank.

"To my quarters." she replied with a smirk, collecting up his sword from the deck before she guided him off the ship.

"My, what a magnificent vessel, Swan." Hook teased softly in her ear as they walked to her yellow bug.

"Shush you, you're supposed to be my captive." she chuckled, elbowing him gently as she unlocked the car and helped him into the passenger seat.

* * *

After a quiet drive to their shared home, Emma helped Killian out of the car and into the house.

"Where do you want me, Captain?" Hook smirked.

"I have a task for you. If you complete it then you'll get a reward." Emma said, ignoring his question. She took hold of his upper arm and led him to a spot opposite the couch. Gently, she pushed down on his shoulders and he kneeled on the hard wood floor.

"The only reward that could interest me is my ship." Hook replied.

"You need to forget about the Jolly Roger. You'll never be a Captain again, not unless I allow it." she sighed, tilting his head up so he met her eyes, "It's a shame really, you were so talented. You mustn't worry though, you'll be kept quite busy."

Hook narrowed his eyes at her, "Then what reward could possibly be of interest to me?"

"Believe me, this reward is something you're going to _crave_ by the time I'm done with you." she teased.

"I doubt that." Hook replied with a slight smirk.

Emma chuckled a little and reached over to the small bookcase, pulling out a standard-size paperback book, "Now, your task is to balance this book on your head while you watch me." she said, "If you let it drop then there won't be a reward for you."

"Seriously?" Hook asked with a raised eyebrow, "Women have asked many a thing from me over the years, but balancing a book on my head is a first."

"I'm no ordinary woman. Look straight ahead and keep still." she said, waiting for him to do as she said before she gently placed the book on his head, "Keep that balanced and you're in for a good night."

"Forgive me for sounding cynical, but this is hardly challenging." Hook pouted.

Emma laughed softly as she moved to lock the front door and make sure that all of the blinds and curtains were closed.

"Remember, you're not to move or let that book drop." she reminded, standing a few metres away. Slowly, she began to unbutton the leather waistcoat she'd borrowed from him.

"You're going to undress here?" he asked, swallowing slightly, "In the living room?"

"Aye." she replied in her best imitation of his accent, turning to the side to let him see the leather waistcoat slip from her shoulders and down her arms before landing on the floor.

His eyes followed the waistcoat, before they snapped back to her.

"Still not interested in your reward, Hook?" she teased, glancing at him before she slipped off her boots and kicked them aside.

"Most definitely not, Swan." he replied, attempting to hide his interest as her hands moved to her belt.

She laughed and pulled the belt off, flicking it out like a whip before she dropped it beside the leather waistcoat. She turned so her back was to him and undid her skinny jeans, bending over as she slid them over her hips and down her legs. She smiled to herself and stepped out of her jeans as she heard his low growl behind her.

"Still keeping that book balanced then?" she said as she turned back to face him, wearing only a borrowed long black pirate shirt and lacey underwear, "I must admit, I am impressed by your restraint. Lesser men would have given in to their desires."

"A Captain is always in control." Hook bit out, clearly struggling with the desire to ravage her.

Emma smiled and began to unbutton the shirt, revealing more of her bra and her pale flesh. Once the shirt was unbuttoned as much as it could be, she walked to him and removed the book from his head.

"You've completed your task so it's only right that I give you your reward." she decided, putting the book back and pulling him up to his feet. She ignored the obvious tightness in his leather trousers as she removed the leather leash from around his arms. His hand twitched, almost touching her before he resisted the urge.

"What's my reward, Swan?" he swallowed, licking his lips.

"A night with me, your new Captain." she replied, "Are you going to be a good boy and come with me quietly?"

"Quite the opposite, Swan. I intend to be very bad and to come with you loudly, multiple times in fact." he smirked.

"Bad boy." she murmured, attaching the leash to the collar and using it to pull him in to a kiss.

Hook chuckled and met her lips in a fierce kiss, pulling her closer with his arms, desperate to feel her against him.

"See." she whispered when they broke apart, breathing hard, "I said I'd make you crave your reward."

"My apologies, Captain. You were right." he replied, "So, bedroom?"

"Bedroom." she agreed, letting out a squeal as he wasted no time in lifting her and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, love?" Killian asked as he placed soft kisses on her chest, both of them physically exhausted after multiple orgasms.

"You have no idea." Emma admitted with a blush, "Did you enjoy it too?"

"I did, much more than I expected to." he replied, "I wish you'd been around two hundred years ago, we'd have made one hell of a pirate couple."

"How do you know I would have been with you?" Emma teased, "Maybe I would have preferred to have my own ship and crew."

"Really, Swan? You fancied me the moment you met me in the Enchanted Forest, there would be a mutiny on your ship as you'd be spending all of your time trying to chase down the Jolly Roger and her dashing Captain." he joked, placing a kiss on her lips, "Either that or I'd chase you down until you were mine."

"That sounds much more likely, my lovesick puppy dog." she murmured, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I love you, Emma." he said once they broke apart, "If you want to do this again then I'm up for it."

Emma smiled widely at his words, "I hoped you'd say that. I love you too, Killian." she replied, "When you wear that collar, we can play and pick up where we left off. Captain Hook will be Captain's Swan's puppy dog in training."

"Just in training? Not even a full puppy dog?" he pouted playfully.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I've still got to teach you how to fetch and how to balance biscuits on your nose." Emma teased, reaching up and stroking his dark hair.

"How hard can it be? I've mastered balancing books on my head." he said, shifting position a little until his head was resting on her chest over her beating heart.

"That you have, lad, that you have." she murmured in her best pirate accent, holding him close as they rested together.


End file.
